


Bathtime

by Lakritzwolf



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: M/M, bathtime, but there is sex, failed bathtub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: This is my Durin's Day gift for tweak-girl-stuff who draws amazing and beautiful things!I used two of her drawings because they're all awesome and I couldn't decide...





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweak-girl (Sansa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa/gifts).



The rain had come so suddenly that they didn’t really pay attention where they ended up, their only focus getting out of this sudden, cold downpour. By the time they had closed the door of the shop behind them they were wet but not completely drenched, which was a good thing as they had ended up in a bookstore.

“Well... at least it’s easy to sit this one out,” Luke remarked and had a look around.

Iolaus just shrugged; he wasn’t much into books, but he had to grin when Luke went straight for the first shelf with shiny eyes and that adorable little smile he loved so much.

“What is it?” He asked, more to humour Luke than out of real interest.  
“The classics,” Luke replied and pulled out a book. “Dracula. Frankenstein. Nosferatu. You like that sort of thing?”  
“You know I’m not good with blood.”  
Luke put the book back and smiled. “I know. And I got those already.”

He pulled out another book and looked at the cover. “What about Christie?”  
“Christie who?”  
“Agatha Christie.” He held out the book to Iolaus. “First class crime novels. This one is about... it’s a bit of a mind game.” Luke opened the book. “Ten people on an island, and they all die one by one and no one knows-”  
“Sounds more like a Stephen King to me,” Iolaus cut in. “I’m really not into crime novels, you know? Especially none with fucked up mind games.”

With a sigh, Luke put the copy of ‘And then there were none’ back into the shelf. “Then what are you into?”  
“You know,” Iolaus shrugged. “More... action? But... not of the ‘Die Hard’ kind.”  
“Hmm.” Luke took a step to the left, where the more historical books were, sorted by author. “There’s this series of a man from Cornwall who starts out in the Americas,” Luke took another book, “and he comes home to an estate and a mine that are both half in ruins and he falls in love with...” Luke looked up. “Are you even listening?”

Iolaus grinned brightly after managing to swallow the yawn he was suppressing. “That doesn’t sound like a lot of action.”  
“Poldark has a lot of action,” Luke grumbled and put the book back. “But yeah. So no heavy story, and no ‘Die Hard’. What do you even like? Fantasy? Like Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit?”  
“The Hobbit is awesome!” Still grinning, Iolaus pulled out the book in question. “I always wanted to be one of the dwarves!”  
“Hey!” Luke had to grin. “Me too!”

They shared a laugh while Iolaus put the book back. “We got that at home too, though.”  
“I know.” Luke took another step to the right. “How about Greek legends?”  
“I heard most Greek gods were assholes,” Iolaus said and crossed his arms. “I mean Zeus had, like, sex with anything that wasn’t in a tree at the count of three. And even then he’d turn himself into that tree and had sex with them anyway.”  
“But he did have an awesome son.”  
“Yeah I know.” Iolaus rolled his eyes. “And I have a Greek name which so just happens to be the same name as his sidekick but honestly? Screw being a stupid little sidekick for a half-god hero with daddy issues.” He stepped closer to Luke and lowered his voice. “I’d rather be _your_ love interest.”

Luke put ‘Greek Mythology’ back and turned around. “I’m not a Greek god, though.”  
“No,” Iolaus said and stepped closer. “But you look like one. And you also f... you know what we should go home soon.”

Luke’s smile suggested that he was thinking along the same lines, but he turned around to look at the bookshelf again.

“There remains the issue of rain, though,” he said and went back to browsing the shelf. “Hmm. Robin Hood?”  
“Yawn.”  
“King Arthur?”  
“Meh. Is there nothing... you know... more... interesting?  
“Interesting how?”  
Iolaus shrugged. “Interesting like... powerful magical creatures or...”  
“Hmm. Like Vampires? Or werewolves?”  
“Oooh...” Iolaus stepped a little closer and looked Luke up and down. “You could totally pull off the sexy vampire look with that broody stare you got.”  
“No Greek god then?” Luke raised both eyebrows. “I thought you had an issue with blood?”  
“I guess we’re not talking about...” Iolaus wet his lips with a flick of his tongue. “...those... powerful creature of the night with muscles rippling under – we really should go home.”

Outside, the rain still kept pouring down and Iolaus crossed his arms with a pout.

Luke trailed his fingers along the books until his face lit up. “Treasure Island?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Pirates,” Luke replied, with a smug smile as he saw Iolaus’ face light up.  
“We have that yet?”  
“I don’t think so,” Luke said and held it up for Iolaus to look at the cover. “Maybe I will get you interested in books after all.”  
“You had me at pirates.” Iolaus grinned.  
“Okay.” Luke looked around for the till. “You won’t be disappointed.”

The rain had almost stopped by the time Luke had paid for the book, and the two of them dared to brave the outside again.

But the rain had only held its breath momentarily. By the time they had reached the bus stop they were completely drenched, and refrained from sitting down to not soak the seats on the bus. It was still pouring down when they had to get off again, and by the time they had reached home the only thing left dry was the book, thanks to the plastic shopping bag.

And since it was late November, the rain was so cold that Iolaus’ teeth were rattling by the time Luke closed the door behind them.

“Jaysus.” Luke brushed a few wet strands from Iolaus’ face. “Take a shower.”  
“How about a bath?” Iolaus dropped his wet jacket where he stood, and for once, Luke didn’t chastise him as he was getting out of his own soaked clothes as well.  
“Might as well.” Luke unbuttoned his jeans on the way to the bathroom.

Luke looked up with a smile as Iolaus entered the bathroom, and let his eyes roam across Iolaus’ body as the latter dropped the last item of clothing on his way to the tub.

“How about we go together?” Iolaus asked as he sauntered towards the tub. “You know, save water and resources.”  
“Strictly for economic reasons,” Luke said and nodded, with a glint in his eyes that made Iolaus’ grin widen.

With only a little effort, they had made the bath session as cosy as possible. Luke had put on some music in the living room, and they had left the door ajar to be able to hear it. They had lit a few candles in the bathroom and used an extra generous amount of scented bubble bath. Outside, the cold November rain was still pouring down, but the two were soaking in hot, sandalwood scented water and mountains of bubbles.

Iolaus sank into the warm water with an almost ecstatic moan, but sat up and leaned a little forward as Luke reached beside him and picked up a book from the windowsill.

“Did you bring the book?”  
“Yeah, I thought... it’s been a long time since I read Treasure Island.”  
“Hey, you know what?” Iolaus picked up a handful of bubbles. “Just read a bit for me. Then you can make sure I do actually read the book. Vicariously… so to speak.”  
“Aren’t you a bit old for a bedtime story?”  
“Well, it’s more of a bath time story.” Iolaus smiled brightly. “Water and pirates go well together.” He tried to paint himself a bubble beard with a handful of suds. “Arrr!”

Luke snorted and shook his head, but opened the book with a smile.

“Okay, so, the first chapter is called ‘The Old Sea Dog at the Admiral Benbow’”, Luke began and focused on the book with a slight frown of concentration.

Iolaus wiped the bubble beard of his face and bend a little more forward to listen.

“Squire Trelawny, Dr Livesey and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island,” Luke began, “from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island, and that only because there is still treasure not yet lifted, I take up my pen in the year of grace 17-, and go back to the time when my father kept the Admiral Benbow inn, and the brown old seaman, with the sabre cut, first took up lodging under our roof.”

“Wow,” Iolaus said and looked up from the bubbles that he had been popping with a single forefinger. “Was that one sentence?”  
Luke shrugged. “I didn’t write it.”  
“Go on.” Iolaus dug a small dent into the bubbles. “I’m listening.”

With a soft chuckle and a warm look of affection, Luke looked back at the book.

“I remember him as if it were yesterday, as he came plodding to the inn door, his sea chest following behind him in a hand-barrow; a tall, strong, heave, nut-brown man; his tarry pigtail falling over the shoulders of his soiled blue coat, his hands ragged and scarred, with black, broken nails; and the saber cut across his cheek, a dirty, livid white.” Luke leaned back a little and lifted the book so it wouldn’t get wet. “I remember him looking round the cove and whistling to himself as he did so, and then breaking out into the old sea song that he sang so often afterwards: Fifteen men on the dead man’s chest, Yo-ho-ho-”

“-and a bottle of rum!” Iolaus snarled, or tried to, while making waves with his hand in the rhythm to his words.

Luke shook his head with a soft snort and went on. “In the high, old tottering voice that seemed to have been turned and broken at the capstan bar - Iolaus what are you doing?”  
“Nothing!” Iolaus looked up again, a slightly embarrassed smile appearing on his face. “I was…”

He tried to sink the empty shampoo bottle he had grabbed from the edge of the tub and with which he had totally not played ‘ship in a storm against waves’ while listening to Luke. But since the bottle was empty it slipped through Iolaus’ hands and popped out of the bubbles like a tiny, leaping whale.

Luke looked at the bottle. Iolaus looked at the bottle.

“Are you even listening to me?”  
“I am!” Iolaus cleared his throat. “I was! I mean…” He hastily put the bottle back onto the edge of the bathtub, but the movement was too hasty. The bottle fell, and when Iolaus tried to grab it in sheer reflex all he achieved was a wave of water sloshing over the rim.

“Man over board!” Iolaus said, looking at the bottle on the floor.  
“Iolaus, you’re an idiot.”

Iolaus sat back and smiled, and as usual, his dimples had a certain effect on Luke.

“An adorable idiot,” Luke said and shut the book before putting it back on the windowsill. “But I think reading a book in the bathtub with you is slightly hazardous for the book.”  
Iolaus scooped up a handful of foam with a pout. “I was listening!”

Luke shook his head with a chuckle and leaned forward. And then he slid towards Iolaus, with only a minimum of water spilling over and dripping the floor.

“And you’re _my_ adorable idiot,” he went on as their bodies touched and their faces were inches apart.  
“Good to know,” Iolaus replied, lowering his eyelids. “So… you’re done reading? What do we do now?”  
“I can think of something else,” Luke said. “Making sure you don’t get cold.”  
“Hmm…” Iolaus reached out and buried his hand in Luke’s hair at the back of his head. “I think it’s pretty hot already.”  
“Is that so?” Luke moved closer, and a bit more water spilled over, forming little puddles on the tiles.  
“I’m pretty sure the water’s going to start steaming any minute,” Iolaus replied, his voice almost a whisper.

Luke refrained from replying in favour of claiming Iolaus’ lips for a kiss. Iolaus closed his arms around Luke in turn and opened his lips, and Luke moved even closer so their bodies touched. Iolaus ran his hands down Luke’s back with a soft hum.

Running his hands up Iolaus’ sides Luke broke the kiss and trailed his lips across Iolaus’ cheek to softly nip his earlobe. One hand resting on Iolaus’ shoulder he moved the other into his hair, wet fingers tangling into Iolaus’ mostly dry curls. Nipping the side of Iolaus’ neck turned out to be not such a good idea as he suddenly had suds sticking to his lips. Luke turned a bit onto his side, making more water slosh onto the floor, and when he leaned back to wipe his face, Iolaus giggled and dropped a small lump of soap bubbles onto the tip of Luke’s nose with his forefinger.

“Maybe bathtub sex isn’t as grand as they advertise it in the movies,” Iolaus said with a dimpled smile and lowered eyelids.  
“Yeah...” Luke sat back again and looked across the bathroom. “I got soap into my mouth and we basically flooded the bathroom.”

“Well then,” Iolaus said and got up in one fluid motion. Luke let his eyes roam across his body, following the rivulets of water running down Iolaus’ chest, but his eyes got stuck on Iolaus’ nether regions. Iolaus looked down at himself and up again at Luke. “Like what you see?” He purred.

“Oh, I do,” Luke said slowly and got up as well.

Iolaus swallowed and licked his lips as Luke slowly rose from the water too in all his naked glory.

Haste had to be abandoned for safety while leaving the tub, thanks to the large, soapy puddles on the floor. They still made it into the bedroom in record time, towelling themselves somewhat dry-ish on their way there.

As soon as they had reached the bedroom Iolaus dropped the towel and let himself fall backward onto the bed, arms outstretched. 

Luke didn’t need a second invitation and sank down on top of him. “Where were we...” he muttered under his breath.  
“You were kissing me,” Iolaus whispered back and sighed when Luke lowered his head down to his neck.  
“Hmm... right.” A nip to his skin. “I was kissing you here...”

Another soft sigh escaped Iolaus when Luke’s lips wandered back to his ear, and he squirmed a little, his hands digging into the small of Luke’s back when Luke’s tongue toyed with his earlobe.

When Luke sat up again he paused for a moment, looking down at Iolaus who was staring back with slightly parted lips, flushed cheeks and widened eyes, already breathing heavily.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Luke whispered and ran his hands down Iolaus’ chest. His fingers brushed Iolaus’ nipples, and Iolaus closed his eyes with a hum as Luke’s hands made their way further down.

“Luke...” It was a breathless whisper as Luke rolled down from Iolaus to have access to his lower body, and he let his hands trace the curves of Iolaus’ thighs while smiling at his impatient squirms.  
“What?” Luke asked, equally softly.  
“I want you so much...” Iolaus opened his eyes again, biting his lower lip for a moment. “I want you so much...”

Luke chuckled softly as he knelt to be able to reach for the nightstand. Iolaus sat up and brushed his hair back with both hands, watching with heavy breaths as Luke grabbed the lube and turned around again.

He smiled and held out the lube. “Like that?”  
“Like that,” Iolaus replied and moistened his lips with a flick of his tongue. “All the way.”

Luke nodded with a slow smile and leaned over Iolaus as the latter let himself fall onto his back again. He leaned over Iolaus’ chest and dropped a few kisses onto his skin, flicked each nipple with his tongue, just once, and made his way lower. Iolaus was squirming again, each breath a soft moan as Luke’s lips made their way down.

“Luke...” It was an urgent whisper. “Luke... please...”

Luke emitted a soft, amused huff, but did as he asked and without hesitation and sucked the tip of Iolaus’ dick between his lips. Iolaus arched his back with a suffocated moan, and Luke lowered his head with a hum until his nose reached the sandy curls at the base of Iolaus’ cock. Then he pulled back, leaving him gasping helplessly for air, and gently nudged Iolaus’ thighs apart.

“How much prep do you-”  
“Please fuck me already,” Iolaus cut in, his voice husky with need.

Luke took the hint and caressed Iolaus’ rim with a lubed finger, and after a few circles, pushed it inside. They were doing this often enough that Iolaus didn’t need much more, and once Luke had slipped a condom on and lubed himself up too, he moved closer.

“Come here,” he muttered softly and took Iolaus’ hands.  
Iolaus exhaled deeply and heavily, but let himself be pulled up.  
“Here,” Luke muttered again and pulled Iolaus into his lap.

Iolaus swung one leg over Luke’s thighs and buried his face into Luke’s shoulder as he pulled him closer. It took only a little adjusting before Luke was aligned, and he slowly pushed in, aided by Iolaus who let himself sink down until Luke’s dick was fully sheathed.

“You okay?” Luke asked after a moment, one arm wrapped around Iolaus’ waist and the other resting on Iolaus’ side.  
Iolaus nodded with a soft moan, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

Holding him steady with strong arms Luke began to move, his eyes always on Iolaus’ beautiful face. He moved gently at first, and slow, but with Iolaus’ urgent little moans and the sensation of tight heat around him he quickly lost all restraint. Iolaus sank against him as Luke moved faster and more forcefully, and he slung both arms around Luke’s shoulders, his face pressed against the side of Luke’s neck.

A few more thrusts and Luke threw back his head with a deep, throaty groan as he came, his fingers digging deeply into Iolaus’ skin.

Once he was able to move again Luke pulled Iolaus close and let himself sink down, and buried his face into Iolaus’ hair while his heartbeat was slowly calming down. Iolaus was running one hand through Luke’s hair, tenderly toying with the gray strand, and the other was caressing Luke’s back.

“Give me a moment,” Luke whispered, still out of breath.  
“Not going anywhere,” Iolaus whispered back, his voice holding a smile, and placed a soft kiss onto Luke’s temple.

Luke let one hand roam across Iolaus’ chest and abdomen, and lower towards his dick that was all too happy for the sudden return of Luke’s attention. Luke smiled against Iolaus’ skin as he closed his hand around the base of Iolaus’ hardening dick, and propped himself up onto one elbow.

Iolaus looked up at him, lips parted and eyes dark with desire.

“I love you,” Luke whispered, and slowly began to move his hand up and down.  
“Love you too,” Iolaus whispered, and swallowed. “I love you so much...”

Without stopping what he was doing Luke leaned over Iolaus again to kiss him, and this time Iolaus hungrily opened his mouth with a soft moan. Luke took the invitation and continued kissing him, slowly and leisurely, while his hand was slowly moving up and down, his thumb occasionally caressing the tip to spread the moisture of Iolaus’ pre-come there.

Iolaus’ moans, muted by the kiss into hums, became more urgent now, and after another moment Luke pulled back again. Iolaus stared at him, breathless and flushed, and with a smile, Luke licked his lips and let go of Iolaus’ dick.

Iolaus barely had the time to complain, and his frustrated groan turned into a suffocated moan when Luke swallowed him down. He buried his fingers into Luke’s hair, his head falling to one side, and he muttered Luke’s name, over and over again.

Luke had his eyes closed too as he moved his head up and down, but occasionally he would cast a look up across Iolaus’ body, smiling around the hard flesh in his mouth. He gently caressed the tip of Iolaus’ dick with his tongue for a moment, eliciting a few heavy moans, before swallowing Iolaus down again as deeply as he could. Iolaus arched his back with a gasp, his fingers digging into Luke’s hair.

From then it took only moments, a few more moves of Luke’s head, aided by his hand, until Iolaus’ abdomen tightened and his thighs tensed, and he came into Luke’s mouth with a long, drawn out moan.

Luke kept him in his mouth until Iolaus fell back with a shudder, then he straightened up and looked at Iolaus, sprawled on the bed with his golden hair all messed up, his eyes closed with a dreamy smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” Luke whispered. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine.”  
Iolaus didn’t open his eyes, but his smile widened a bit. “Guess we’re both lucky then, ‘cause I keep thinking the same about you.”

With a soft chuckle Luke sank down next to Iolaus, and as soon as he could, Iolaus moved closer to bed his head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke managed to grab a corner of the blanket with his other hand, and after some shuffling and tugging, was able to pull the blanket over both of them.

“Love you,” Iolaus whispered into Luke’s skin.  
“Love you too,” Luke whispered and tenderly kissed Iolaus’ forehead.

They snuggled together in their warm little nest while outside, the raindrops pattered against the windowpane, driven about by harsh gushes of wind.


End file.
